Gabbi, the Worldshaper: a Victubia fanfic
by TheGreatColossus
Summary: Just a short tribute to the creator of Victubia! Hope you enjoy!


A universe caving in on itself, held in the massive expanse of the multiverse. The Ancients all stand in the void between, and watch the death of a universe. It falls to pieces, and then in the flash of a moment, the fragments are gone too. All the gods present kneel for a moment, in remembrance of their creation. All around them, the bubbles of other worlds float in an endless vortex of paradox, improbability, and above all, beauty.

The world changes, becoming a white void, the infinite cluster of the multiverse forming an endless spiral flowing into the sky. There is one break in the spiral, directly in front of the circle of gods.

 **Who shall build this world?** The Colossus scans the Council.

The Midnight Queen is present, her silvery light adding a touch of argentine to the void, while the Stargazer exudes magenta. The Archon Prime stands ready, but does not speak. Flickers of the elements dance in the air around it. Hades is engulfed in flames, and is in the form of a massive demon, horns glistening with gore. The Horned God glares across the circle at Hades, annoyed that the Underlord has stolen his look. Cthulhu's head floats unsupported, eyes closed, dreaming but awake.

 _ **I have my worlds. I need not build another.**_ The Midnight Queen's gaze became disinterested, and she floated up above the group, thinking of other things now.

I have built enough as well. The dreaming head of Cthulhu spoke without moving it's mouth, the voice echoing in the heads of all present.

 _And destroyed nearly as many,_ the Horned God snarled. He collected his composure before speaking again. _I have Summerland._

Hades shrugged his massive crimson wings as if to say "I have nine hells. What more could I want?"

The Archon Prime shook its head, the energy buildup discharging into the air and disappearing.

The Stargazer remains silent, as if considering, before speaking, _I_ d _o_ n _o_ t _h_ a _v_ e _t_ i _m_ e _f_ o _r_ a _n_ o _t_ h _e_ r _w_ o _r_ l _d_.

Abruptly, there was a clear tone like a crystal bell, and a window opened into a world. A woman with strands of pink hair came hurtling through with a rush of air, and then stopped in the middle of the circle. She fell to her knees, then stood and screamed for a moment. Unfortunately for Gabbi, she had landed facing Hades.

The Midnight Queen took a step forward and turned the woman around, away from the horrific sight that was Hades. The Underlord scratched his horns sheepishly. Even if he was Lord of the Hells, he always showed respect to women.

 _ **How did you get here?**_

"I-I honestly have no idea. I was just sitting, thinking of a new idea that I could put into action. It's about a world called Victubia, and I was just think-"

The Colossus butted in, **A entire world, you say?**

"Yeah!"

The Midnight Queen turned to the Colossus and smiled. _**Looks like we have another Worldshaper.**_

"What does that mean? Really, is this some kind of hidden camera prank? Who are you all?" One by one, the Council turned their backs and walked away into thin air, disappearing instantaneously. Only the Colossus was left.

 **It means you can build this world that you talk of, this... "Victubia".**

"Are you serious?!"

The Colossus stepped back, and gestured to the empty space. Gabbi stepped forward, and slightly unsure of herself, reached her hands into the void. Without any warning, she was pulled in, and the void began to expand.

Within the empty space, Gabbi floated in a black expanse of... nothing. Some instinct inside of her guided her, and she _twisted_ that which was not there. Her eyes glowed pink, a soft luminescence suffusing her face. A smile formed on the artist's face, and she admired her handiwork. Twinkling points of light starred the newly created cosmos, and a planet sat in front of her, an orb of brown, white, green and blue.

Then she seemed to realize what had just happened. Gabbi turned, hair floating freely in the gravity-free space, and saw the Colossus. "Did I just... make a universe?"

 **Yes, and it appears you have an aptitude for it.** The smile was evident in the god's voice. **And now it is yours to change and form further, as you wish.**

The artist zoomed downwards towards the planet below, and stopped above a spot in the ocean, close to a few other islands and mainlands, but not seemingly significant. A rainbow of energy cascaded from her outstretched fingers, and formed a web of crystalline colors over the world, but concentrated over that one spot in the ocean.

 **I see you have found out about the weaving of magic.**

Gabbi simply laughed and summoned a pen of crystal. A drawing tablet followed, and then a few practice strokes. The ocean frothed and swirled, peaks of foam holding their shape just a little too long to be natural. As the masterful artist grew more confident, the water shaped itself into land, solidifying and changing before her very eyes. A small island grew, larger and larger, shaped from the ever-shifting ocean foam.

The sketch became ever more detailed. Mountains spiked from the ground, forests sprouted and stretched their roots, anchoring the soil, and drinking from the newly flowing rivers and streams. Nature flourished, and creatures began to walk. Small fauna first, but then the skies over the center of the land were filled with dragons, and the woods with mischievous Sup Guys.

Finally, cities began to build themselves, brick by brick. Music wafted down from where Gabbi was working her magic, her artistry, and found itself into the heads of humans, giving them meaning and purpose. Finally, Gabrielle Nilsson lay down her pen and sat back on a cloud, observing what she had made.

 **It is truly a beautiful thing. You are gifted.**

"Thank you! But really, I'm only drawing..."

 **But as you see, it is so much more than that. You have changed lives with this. This is your masterpiece. And no one can take it from you, not even a god.**

And then the god was gone, a momentary flare of light from the sun the only indication he had ever been present. Gabbi was left floating over her creation. She smiled, and it lit up the world. _Victubia._


End file.
